


Yandere Mewtwo x reader

by Niharafroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Movie: Mewtwo no Gyakushuu | Mewtwo Strikes Back, Obsessive Behavior, Physics, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niharafroon/pseuds/Niharafroon
Summary: Mewtwo was once your favorite character since you were a kid. Now your a single 18 year old female working for a living. Life is too dull for you.Until suddenly you're whisk away from your world into a Pokemon world! And somehow Mewtwo found interested in you.
Relationships: Mewtwo (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Life is Boring...till i met you

I sigh as i just got back from work. Unlocking my apartment room door fast, desperate to ignored the neighbors kids shouting and shrieking in this old building. The moment i slam my door shut i sigh in relieve as tiredness overwhelm me.

My life is total boredom and dull. Unlike my childhood life.

My childhood life is more than just being happy, but use to be a constant Pokemon Fans. But i stop interest it when i'm in the age of high school. From that moment, my life became too serious and dull.............and mostly boring.

Quickly change my working uniform into something more comfortable to wear and flop on my single cheap bed playing my phone.

I just wish there is something or someone that can somehow change my life for the better. Something that makes me happy and carefree like when i was a kid. I turn my body into a comfortable position as drowsiness took over me.

I just wish i want something or someone can help me escape this boring life of mine. I do anything to escape it.......  
  
  


I woke up feeling something not right. The bed is not comfortable with a cheap single mattress.

Wait a moment, this is not my bed! I'm on the floor! And the floor is hard.... Ow.... My back....

I get up slowly look at my surrounding. It look like some sort of banquet hall. It has one long dining table with two bowls of fruit in it along with many chairs for the first to seat.

A water fountain at the opposite side from the table. And one very long spiral staircase.

I have to admit, the interior design look weird yet unique. But i couldn't help feeling familiar about this place...

Have i been here before?

**"Who are you? And how did you get into my home? "**

I jump from the booming yet demanding tone i just heard right now. I look around to see who is it but no one is here...... Until a figure came from a very dark shadow at the edge of the staircase.

The light in this hall show the figure is not human at all! It look like some sort of Pokemon that i use to love watching when i was a kid.

Wait a minute!?

That is Mewtwo! And he's right here looking at me with that pierce purple eyes he has.

Oh nonono this can't be happening! If he's here that means I'm in some kind of Pokemon world!! I would fangirl right now if Mewtwo didn't started annoyed patient waiting for my reply.

Unless..... He read my mind.... Right now.... Oh boy...

"Heh heh... hi, i just woke up in this hall... Don't know how but I'll just leave you alone knowing i shouldn't be here. So bye! "

I quickly dash away from the psychic user as best as i can. I don't care how powerful he is but what the hell, I'm outta here!! Plus this is the part where he hate human and wanted to reign his supreme towards extinction.

Luckily i use to watch this Pokemon movie like a hundred times and believe me, i was a fanatic back then. Now i will use this fangirl knowledge of mine to escape the secret passage from those team rocket trio use to sneak in.

Suddenly i felt myself being lift from the ground and bind my body. I struggle from this force around me but it's no use since i have been control by the most powerful Pokemon on earth! Mewtwo turn my body around to face him while he walk towards me smirking.

**"Hmph, a feeble effort. No one escape from me."**

"Please.. just let me go. I didn't want any part of this. I promise i will never meet you again, please." I pleaded him feeling rather scared when your favorite character is going to kill you or worst.

 **"Hmm.....you seems to know about this world and what i am about to do. Interesting. Perhaps you will be useful for me as i shall control your mind."** Mewtwo study me as he put his three big finger under his chin.

His eye glow again but this time i feel rather weird. Like he's trying to enter my mind but deeper. Because of it, i felt pain in my head refusing to cooperate. I cried in pain as i struggle to get it out. Mewtwo eye narrowed at my attempt but still trying to control my mind.

I couldn't take it anymore........

I want......no......i need.....

"Get......out....of... **my....MIND**!"

I scream at him in pain as i felt something within me burst from my whole body.

I don't know what happen but i felt the force in me manage to push Mewtwo away from me. Even the furniture nearby get push away. My body drop after Mewtwo get push so hard he is unconscious. I'm free.....but my head hurt....so much....ow....

So much......as darkness took over me.  
  


**Mewtwo POV**

**I woke up groaning after that girl force me to let go of her mind. I was so close on control her part of her brain into my will like that women, Nurse Joy from the Pokemon center.**

**Human should never have powers except Pokemon. But why did she have Psychic ability?**

**I look at where the girl was and she lay there on the floor unconscious. I snort at her trying to stop me. But she proof to be more asset than a mere human. Maybe i will try use her for my world domination plan but for now, she will stay here with me.**

**I levitate her body then teleport into the guest bedroom and lay her on the bed. I took one look at her then i teleport back into my observation chamber. In one month, i will inherit the world.**   
  



	2. New island...my prison

I groan feeling a migraine slowly trying to get up. But the bed is so comfortable. Wait! This is....where am i this time?!

This time, I'm in some kind of fancy bedroom with no windows. Okay...... First i dream I'm in a Pokemon movie where Mewtwo is real and attack me, and now I'm in this fancy bedroom.

Either I'm in another world or.... I'm still stuck in this crazy dream.

Whatever it is i can't stay here, i need to go home now! I admit, i did ask if i could escape my boring yet miserable lives as a full timer staff at some market store.

But this has gone too far!!

I get up from the bed immediately twist the door knob and......

Its lock. Of course. 

I look around if i can find ANYTHING to break that door down for me to escape. Suddenly the door open reveal to be Miss Joy in her hypnotized state came into this room.

"My Master wishes to see you at his room. Please follow me." she bowed politely as she spoke no emotion tone.

I didn't say anything but to follow her guiding me out of the bedroom. While walking, my mind race with many thoughts on what happen. 

First, my life is miserable. 

Second, i somehow transport into this world of Pokemon where Mewtwo Strikes back. 

Third, he was going to brainwash me that i somehow scream to get off my head.

And last, i'm in the fancy bedroom with no windows.

Weird, right?

My thoughts interrupt when Nurse Joy open the door in a circular motion way (like in the movie) reveal a slightly dark room with 3 wide windows showing a small portion of light. I can see the clouds blocking some of the blue skies. And i also see a figure sitting a big chair as his big 3 digits fingers clamp together.

"Master, i have brought her as you wish." she told him.

The chair swivel anti-clockwise reveal Mewtwo as he stand up and telepathy told Joy to leave us. She bow and leave quickly as the door shut after her.

Now i'm feeling nervous feeling Mewtwo gazed only at me.

**'Do you know why your here?'** he ask telepathy.

I stood silent not knowing what to say. I turn my head signal to him means no.

**'You are here because you are the first human i ever encounter with physic abilities. I try to control your mind the way i control that woman just now would have been easy if your mind wasn't that strong. I admit, i am impressed.'**

My eyes widen from the compliment from the clone Pokemon about me. Nobody compliment like that in my life, not even my parents acknowledge what i do. 

"Uh...wow..Thanks, i guess. But wait, what do you mean i have physic abilities?! I'm just an ordinary girl from a far away places. I don't think i am that special, Mewtwo." 

The physic look annoyed as he get up from his seat.

**'If you aren't so 'special', you wouldn't be here in the first place, wouldn't you?'**

"That.....i don't know. But it doesn't matter. I'm......entirely useless in this part of your scheme of world domination plan of your's and i can't stop you for that. So if you would be kind to just randomly drop me wherever location other than this island so you could-"

**'ENOUGH!'** Mewtwo shout in my mind making my head so painful enough to submit him.

**'I already made my decision about you. You are too.....interesting for me to let you go. But i will teach you how to control your physic abilities knowing i'm far more experience than you.'**

I roll my eyes at his ego but didn't dare to knowing he will be angry enough.

**'While being my apprentice, you will not interfere my plan for my world domination. And you will not leave this island at all. If you do, i will find you and gave you the punishment you deserve. Understood?'**

I nod at him feeling rather scared and confuse why he won't just let me go. I don't care if i have a physic abilities, i just want to be free. I know i might not return to my world but who cares, i hate my life back then. Now i'm in the Pokemon world with a friendly environment with cute creatures i could keep. 

Heck i could be a Pokemon trainer if i want to. But now i'm stuck with my favorite scary Pokemon character who won't let me go.

**'Now you must be famish. Joy will make you a meal downstairs at the same place where you and i met the first time. You are excuse.'**

I leave without question through the same door where i came in closing after i left. While walking in this strange hallway i frown for what happen back there. Mewtwo is awesome since i was a kid, but now he isn't. He's just a bit rude and maybe going to be a jerk like that very rude and rich customer i once encounter a few times during my full shift.

I took a deep breath and sigh to calm my stress. The last thing i want is to get another awful headache like the way Mewtwo did to me. It was a horrible experience.

I finally found the stairs that lead straight to the dining table where Joy just finish cooking a meal. It smell so delicious enough to make my stomach growl. I walk towards the table and take a seat as Joy serve me a meal. 

Before i grab the utensils, i notice Joy standing there waiting. I wonder if she is hungry. I told her if she would like to join me, but she refuse saying her 'master' won't allow. This makes my blood boil but quickly realize she's not entirely brainwash, Mewtwo control her own speech which means he said the same thing like what she said.

I guess Mewtwo might not let go of me so easy. Not when Joy is nearby as well. So i start eating feeling rather happy that the meal is wonderful. It's been a long time i had a good meal. Back in my world, i only eat like a sandwich or instant noodle to quickly had my meal during break or at home. 

Don't think of me as a lazy person. Working full timer really didn't have a time to enjoy myself or probably......have no life of your own.....

I shake away from this thought as i continue to appreciate the meal Joy have been cooking for me. As least Mewtwo isn't that heartless, right?

**Back to where Mewtwo is**

**I watch the girl eating satisfies the meal Joy have cook for her thinking about my choices. I already made this island a new laboratory as the clone machine is fully operated. Just finish the interior design until this girl shows up right in this island.**

**Normally i never fascinate a human being but with her physic abilities, she proof to be useful. But she doesn't seem to know her true potential so she need someone to teach her. I already make my plan to motions, now with the girl i might wat a little time by teaching her to see if she can control her abilities.**

**And after that, i can finally tape into her mind passing through part of her brain that blocks my physic abilities then i can fully control her will. But for now, i will show her that i can be trustworthy enough to guide her the right path.**

**TO ME.**


	3. Getting closer to you

The first day of the week is basic physic lesson, Levitation.

Trying to levitate one object is difficult. At first is only a nudge or budge even until it fell down from the table. But Mewtwo said it's not enough, he told me to train harder.

I start focusing on the object even while Mewtwo started to relax while reading a book. And i can see the title on the front cover says 'Tutoring for dummies'.

Seriously?!

I am not that pathetic!

As my vein pop on the side of my temple, i could see Mewtwo smirk at me under the book cover.

That's it! I need a break!

I storm away from this room just to calm my nerves. Maybe a coffee will calm me down. Before i reach the door, i felt a strong force hold me in place.

 **"And where do you think your going? "** he ask looking at me after putting the book on his lap.

"I needed a break. Do you have any coffee's in the kitchen? Drinking can soothe me down. " i ask without waiting for the reply as i keep walking away from the clone.

 **"You will train until you perfect your levitation. "** he bark command at me through telepathy.

"But-" my word cut short after the Physics stare angry at me.

"Fine.. " i sigh feeling kind of fed up on his glare.

I continued my training on the object in front of me. Then he get up putting that book away as he walk closer to me.

**"Your concentrating is wrong. First, you relaxed your breathing as well as your mind. Feel the surrounding air around the object as gravity put in place. Then lift the object as much as you need. "**

He instruct me as i obediently listen. His inner voice is strong but soothing i couldn't resist. I felt my eyes flashing a little as the object float upward bending the laws of physics. I summoned the object to my hand slowly as it flew towards my hand and grab it simple as that.

I smile as i achieved something i have been train for long.

**"Good. Now try a bigger object instead. "**

My smile drop after he order me to work again. 

** Mewtwo pov **

**The girl give a valiant effort from after that long hour training. This small achieve makes my feelings go strange.**

**Yet i couldn't help but smile.**

**No! I shouldn't fall for this! Pokemon should never be with human never alone a clone like me.**

**But this human, from a different world out there. I could see her misery from her memory and i pity her a little. And it makes me angry for what other human did hurt her feelings in her past.**

**It does not matter. Soon the world will know what's coming as all humanity will extinct and confess will inherit life.**

**As for her, i will tap into her mind after she completes her physic abilities and wipe all her memories so she has no one but me.**

**If she tries to defy me,**   
**I Will control more than her mind.**

**I smirk evilly at her back.**


	4. A small kindness

It was 3 weeks since i came into this world as my powers grew stronger and more focus. Though the training still harsh (he's such a slave driver) but i improve it as i can see him smiling proudly.... a little.

Yet i still long to escape from Mewtwo. I admit, he's kind enough to force shelter me on this island and the food Joy cook still delicious. But i don't belong here.

I mean i am happy..... but i can't mess up this Pokemon timeline. Luckily, i secretly learn how to teleport behind his back. When the time comes, i will teleport the moment Ash and the gang of Trainers came into this island.

Now today is a special day cause its my birthday. I told Mewtwo that i need a break just for one day after i explained the human body needs rest from stress and overworking too hard so he agree.

For the past weeks, he seems kinder than before. He use to be like 'i hate all humans' stuff until he somewhat concern over me. The one time during training as i learn psywave, my body loss balance as i nearly land on something sharp.

But Mewtwo right before i land, and he hug me a little longer while fixing the entire training arena without damage at all. The strangest part he barely let go of me and he somehow smell my hair in closure.

Took me few minutes to finally convinced him to let go. He clear his throat and say training is over for that day.

Now that you think about it, he did purr a little when he hug me a little tight.

Its like he start to fall for me. 

..........

Yeah right!

Its Mewtwo we're talking about. There is no way he would fall for me just because im a human being..... with a physic power.

Anyway, i go to the one place i could be relax, the roof.

I found a ladder that lead to upper roof at the highest floor somewhere where the Draconite stays for a while doing Mewtwo's errand.

Climbing past the Draconite room then sneak at the secret access until finally open the roof door. I unlock the handle and flip it open to let the sunlight showered my face. The wind is breathtaking while flowing through my hair.

I smile feeling the serendipity on me. This.... Is the life. Not like living in the city but this.... Is the life.

Looking around the view on this island. Is really an endless sea's and clouds in the picture. I couldn't see the land nearby.

I sigh at this. How can i escape like this? If i teleport to the ferry station like in the movie where all the trainer waits for the ferry, Mewtwo might sense me nearby.

If only i could teleport to,   
Mew!

Thats it! Maybe if i talk to Mew, she might help me teleport away from Mewtwo. That way, i could find a Legendary Pokemon like Palkia who opens the dimension i could finally go home.

I am so smart. But i have to keep as quiet as possible for the physic clone might know about this.

I pray and hope my plans work. In the meantime, i just sit back and enjoy the breeze. I smile feeling free of all the pressure from Mewtwo's constant surveillance.

The best part is that i could sing with no one around.

After i finish singing i smile happily knowing nothing will ruin this day. Unknown to me, Mewtwo who turn invisible have watch and heard my singing the entire time.

**Mewtwo pov**

**I gave the girl a day off from training just so her body will rest in ease. Humans are easy to die yet still determined to move on.**

**Only one week till my plan goes in motions. Now i have nothing to do bit spy at the girl only i don't see her in this building.**

**I tried the surveillance cameras but she is no where to be found. I summon Joy if she see her but she replied no.**

**I grew concern. Did she escape? No matter, i will find her myself.**

**I sense her the moment i use my physic abilities to see the entire island. I manage to spot her on the rooftop near the windmill. I** **teleport outside and flew invisible where she sat.**

**Her face held calm and happy smile. I use to see her smile but this smile i can feel the joy and ease feeling from her. For some reason i long to see that smile.**

**I didn't want to let her go. Even death come to her i won't allow. She is far more interesting than i imagine.**

**I teleport to my observing room and decided since my plan is complete i got time to give her something she deserve.**   
  


Y/n POV

After i enjoy my time on the roof, i went back in the building and take a stroll any rooms or hallways to calm my mind. Mewtwo did say if you calm yourself while doing battle, you wouldn't feel the intensive headache.

And it works. All because of Mewtwo.

**"Y/n."**

I stop walking hearing Mewtwo call me through telepathy.

**"Come to my Observation room. I need to discuss something with you."**

Without hesitation i went back down from the rooftop finding my way into his room. It took few mins to reach his room finally seeing something on his screen. He is watching random Trainers from different locations battling with other Trainers with their own Pokemon. 

Then he turn off the screening video as he turn his chair facing me.

**"I called you her because i learn today..... you deserve something better as a reward from my training. Joy, if you please."**

Miss Joy bow to him then she walk towards me with a small present box small bow tied on top. I look at the Psychic Pokemon who nod for me to take it. I took from her hand admire this.

For the first time, i receive a gift this pretty! 

I open the top lid and saw a beautiful necklace with a choker strip. It has my favorite color gem on it! 

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Mewtwo!"

I immediately wear it around my neck feeling pretty like ladylike. Back where i come from i was a tomboy, and the working place won't allow workers to where jewelries. I smile happily for the first time.

I ran to him hugging.

"Thank you for the best present, Mewtwo. I love it!"

I felt him stiff at this making me realize he hates human. Oh no! I should let go before.....

he hug me back?!

Wait.....what??

I don't know how long but we manage to let go each other. I could see Mewtwo blushing. Maybe staying on this island can get you won-key. All that Fanfic i read about romance between your fav character makes things real.

"I'll...just..enjoy my rest of this off day. so.........bye!"

I didn't wait for him to say anything as i dash through the door leaving his room. Maybe he can be kind after all. 

But i still can't stay here.

I really need to practice my teleportation to meet Mew before the Trainers get here. And i only need less than 5 days! 

**Mewtwo POV**

**The human.......no.....(Y/n) holding me with pure happiness. I have seen humans doing that but......its feels......nice.**

**Am i....capable of having this type of feeling?**

**I stare at the door where she had just left. She is far too interesting to let it go. I smirk evilly knowing my plan works not only for world domination, but dominate her mind.**

**I'm closer than before. In less than 5 days should be enough.  
**


	5. It's time!

(Y/n) POV

Today is the day! Mewtwo is sending the last invitation to one of the Trainers as i have full control of my teleportation. I distinctive remembered that Mew will come here after Mewtwo create the storm.

Speaking of Mewtwo..... he started acting stranger than usual.

Is kinda like one of those fanfic i read when one of your fav characters acting weird than their usual original self. But me standing here in this world is like FANDOM.

He started getting closer than before.......like really close. He's getting more body contact during his teaching and training. He eats next to me during meal time. I don't mind actually but this is the first time i see him eat especially his meals are normal like mine.

For sleeping......oh boy where do i start.

When i sleep, i could have sworn i felt someone is in my bedroom. Something big brush my bang from my face as i sleep. My Physic abilities sense it's Mewtwo but he's more staring at my sleeping form longer than i imagine. He is more fascinate about my hair as he sniff deeply. Before i could bury myself deeper in my comforter, he surprise me as he climb slowly on my bed and hug me from behind. He purrs while caressing my hair with his 3 big fingers suddenly makes me sleepy. I couldn't resist it as my eyes close completely.

And that happens right after he gave me my Birthday gift! Which i am still wearing it right now.

The weirdest part is that i'm starting to feel like maybe i should not plan to leave him after all....

.........

SLAP!

I slap myself to get over with this stupid feeling. Life isn't a Fandom! Nor a Fanfic! I still need to find myself way back home! 

**"Y/n"**

I shriek at his sound as i accidentally shoot my shadow ball at the sea. It explode once it hit like a small bomb. At least it's not a Tsunami cause that makes things worse. 

I turn around to see Mewtwo standing behind. When did he stand here!?

 **"Next time, control your abilities before you accidentally hit any poor unfortunate Pokemon in that sea."** he sigh at my mistakes.

"Okay....so...what is it, Mewtwo?"

**"As you know i have already invite those Trainers to come to my island. I will create a storm to test them if their worthy to fight my clones. But you will have to stay hidden and never reveal to anyone. You will stay in your room until i told you to come out, understood?"**

"Yes sir."

Please at my answer he went back inside while i stand at the balcony. I still have to make a breakthrough from all this. Like the ending, Mewtwo and Mew will take all the clone Pokemon to Mt. Quena. 

And me....i will meet Mew to help me teleport to one location somewhere Mewtwo can't find me. This Pokemon world is better than my world. But if i still can't outrun Mewtwo, I will have no choice but to find Palkia or Arceus to open a portal for me to go home.

I hope my plan works.

Suddenly the blue sky covered with black clouds as Mewtwo start the storm. The only place isn't covered it is this island. I could see the cloud made a circular motion just to avoid raindrop.

Then i saw something above the cloud. And it went to the windmill. 

Mew!

Okay! I'll try to telepathy at her....him? Whatever! Here goes nothing.

'Mew!...Mew!....Please i need your help!'

**_"Yes, human. What help do you need?"_ **

I open my eyes to see Mew herself floating while watching me curiously.

"I need you to teleport me far away where Mewtwo can't find me. I want to be free. Please..."

I pleaded her while she looks at me very cute. 

**_"Why?"_ **

"Because i don't belong in this world. I also want to find Palkia or Arceus so they can send me back to my home dimensions. Can you do that?"

Mew think for a moment then she spoke telepathy.

_**"Okay! I will send you to that locations! I will also inform them you will meet them right now!"** _

I sigh in relive.

"Thank you, Me-"

I got cut when Mew teleport me without listening to my thanks.

The moment i land on the ground the area looks different. I'm not on the island anymore. I'm somewhere the mountains with big field.

I smile and jump for the first time. Yes! I finally free!

Now i need to meet the Pokemon God or ancient...whatever. I really need to study Pokemon anime's or manga for this.

Meanwhile at New Island

**Mewtwo POV**

**After i finally understand my mistakes, I carry all the clones and alter their memories. Mew help sending them back to the port. I called (Y/n) to meet me at once. But she didn't reply. I called her again and she still didn't answer.**

**No....she can't be gone! I teleport to her bedroom hoping she be here sleeping but its empty. She's gone!**

**Where is she!?**

_**"What are you looking for?"** _

**I turn to see Mew who ask me curious i'm in her room.**

**"I'm looking for a girl who has the same Physic abilities. Have you seen her?"**

_**"Oh you mean that girl! Yes, i met her before this. She told me to teleport far away from you which i don't know why. And she said she want to meet with the legendary pokemon to get her home."** _

**I was stunt to hear what she said. The human.......no....my human left me! Why....Doesn't she feel happy here? Did i do something wrong ?**

**No.......i won't allow this! I have to find her!**

**After i teleport all the clones in different location for their habitat, I ask Mew to teleport me to her. She look at me cute.**

_**"Why?"** _

**"Because she is my human! She's the only human female with physic abilities! She can't leave me like this! Send me to her now!"**

**..........**

_**"No."** _

**"What!?"**

_**"I said no."** _

**"Why the hell not?!"**

**I never felt grew more infuriate all because of one human.**

_**"Because its her choice if she want to be with you or not. You can't horde her like she is your pet or precious items."** _

**"She is more than precious........she makes me feel.....happy. I don't want to lose her! If you can't help, i will find her before she leave this world completely."**

**Mew suddenly trap me in her bubble. It's too thick to get me out.**

_**"In that case, i won't allow you. You are being obsess with her."** _

**I concentrate my physic powers manage to break this bubble. But my fury makes me fight Mew to death. All for the sake of me human!**

**"My obsessions is my desire. She desire me no one can me feel this way! She is MINE!"**

**I strike her with my shadow ball which she dodge and we continue to fight again.**


	6. Meeting a Pokemon God

It wasn't long till Arceus teleport me into his home. It's like a palace of gold and sunlight with many pillars inside. There i see Arceus himself sitting on his throne with pillows under him. He's like a horse sitting on the ground in majestic way.

"Mew has told me about your situations. You wish to go home, yes?"

"Yes! Please! I just want to be away from Mewtwo! If i stay in this Pokemon world, he will find me until i won't be able to escape from him. I beg you! Please send me back to my home dimensions."

I pleaded him while on the knee hoping for his mercy.

"Very well, child. Palkia if you please."

Arceus turn his head towards his right reveal a huge pokemon name Plakia. He summon his vortex and usher for me to go. I could even see my own bedroom when i left it. 

I smile at this thanking the ancient Pokemon and waste no time running towards it.

Until i felt someone pulling me away from it. I turn around immediately regret seeing Mewtwo standing there covered in bruise and cut like he was fighting hard. And the smile looks insane like....like a......yandere!

'Oh great! This mewtwo is a Yandere!' 

**"The human is MINE! And you shall not take her from me!"**

He pull me back towards his arms locking me from running away. I panic trying to struggle even i tried to use my physic abilities against him. But he is still too strong for me!

"You are the pokemon who is obsess with this human. What have you done to Mew?" Arceus stand his ground.

 **"Oh her? I simply kill her already."** Mewtwo smile evilly.

Arceus never before felt anger after hearing this evil pokemon murder one of his family pokemon. Palkia and Giratina roar at this feeling the same way.

"How dare you kill one of our kind! You shall punish for this treason!"

Arceus use his power to teleport (Y/n) out of clone grasp and threw her into the portal as Palkia close it for good.

**"NOOOO!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? GIVE HER BACK TO ME! YOU HEAR ME!!"**

"Never! That human is innocent and she deserve to be safe and happy...far from you."

**"She was happy! I gave her training and comfort! She is the only one human i love her the most!"**

"Nevertheless she was afraid of you since she saw what you've become. Not only Giratina will Reset this world, but your memory will wipe from all this event. The only punishment you face is to never see her again."

Without a warning, Giratina roar as she summon her time power to reset this world while Mewtwo tried to stop it. 

And he failed.


	7. Back to normal, or is it?

I don't know what happen but i'm just happy to be home i my world. But i am grateful for once working in my full time shift. Not only that some of the neighbors and co workers look at me strange when i smile happily non stop as i do my normal routine.

Heck it freaks themselves out until on of the most annoying neighbors with their noisy kids started moving out! And i dance even more.

Not only that, the boss saw how i work with a smile on my face even give me a promotions by quitting my job and ask his friend who is a boss from a different company hiring me. So not only i've got a good job, my salaries are better than ever! 

And i get to move into a better apartment from my crappy ones instead!

And i guess i do get a good happy after all. All because of that incident with Mewtwo. Despite he is crazy in love with me, i wonder what Arceus this to him after he send me back?

I quickly shake my head trying to forget that horrible event as i kept focusing my life for a better future. Whatever happens, he should happy when he met Ash Ketchum or someone other than me.

**One year later**

In the Pokemon world, Mewtwo was back in time where it all began from Team rocket to new island. After the world reset, Mew is alive. Everything back to the way it was.

Well.....except for Mewtwo, of course.

He started remember (Y/n) one by one in his memory bank. Even a powerful ancient pokemon god won't stop him from remember his true purpose! He started learning his new physic powers to open a rift dimension between this world into her world just to get to her once more.

And he won't stop until she is his!

**"Don't worry, my dear human. I am almost there. And i won't stop until you will be by my side once again and never let you go!"**

He laugh evil making any pokemon shivers in this feeling.

** The end **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is one of my Fanfic and i have made many more in my Wattpad account.
> 
> If you like my stories you can leave in the comments and if you like to support me you can click this link to my Kofi page that will make me very happy.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/niharafroon


End file.
